Battle of Crait
runabout ** *1 ship ** *1 YT-1300 light freighter **''Millennium Falcon'' *1 shuttle **''Delta Flyer II'' *1 ship ** *Rey *2 smugglers **Chewbacca **Han Solo† *Many MACO soldiers, including: **Sascha Money **Amanda Cole **Jyn Erso **Cassian Jeron Andor **Thomas Morgan *Marine fighter pilots, including: **Kara Thrace **Sharon Valerii **Sarah Mackenzie **John Sheppard† **Cameron Mitchell† **Blair Williams **Samantha Carter *Starfleet fighter pilots, including: **Typhuss James Kira **Chloe Sullivan **Lois Lane **Olivia Benson **Natalie Teeger **Caitlin Pike *Three Starfleet officers **Tom Paris **Harry Kim **Chakotay *6 phaser emplacements *7 photon torpedo turrets |forces2=*Knights of Ren **Kylo Ren **Supreme Leader Vur'naa *11 All Terrain MegaCaliber Sixes *2 Der'kal All Terrain Armored Transports *Der'kal All Terrain Scout Transports *2 All Terrain Heavy Haulers *1 Superlaser siege cannon *Snowtroopers *1 Upsilon-class command shuttle **Kylo Ren's command shuttle *TIE fighters† *TIE fighters (Special Forces version)† |casual1=*Nearly all MACO soldiers **Colonel Thomas Morgan *At least 10 F-302 fighter-bombers *4 F-302 fighter-interceptors *Several pilots |casual2=All TIE fighters }} The Battle of Crait, also known as the siege of Crait, was a major battle fought in 2387 during the Federation-Der'kal War between the United Federation of Planets and the Der'kal Empire. Prelude Following the Federation's major victory in destroying Starkiller Base, General Armitage Hux tracked the Federation fleet through warp and gave chase through space. Vice Admiral Thomas Chavdri eventually sacrificed himself and the Raddus to allow the remaining Federation forces to escape to the planet Crait in the Crait system. The battle Arrival at the Der'kal base The remaining Federation forces landed and reactivated the old Der'kal base. Natalie Teeger and Caitlin Pike later crash-landed at the base in a Xi-class light shuttle after escaping the damaged Der'kal flagship Supremacy, initially being shot at by the Federation forces in the confusion. Captain Typhuss James Kira called upon their allies across the Beta Quadrant for reinforcements as the group prepared the base's defenses, including several phaser emplacements, photon torpedo turrets, F-302 fighter-interceptors and one runabout. Meanwhile the Der'kal Empire—deployed their own forces, landing eleven AT-M6s, two AT-ATs, one Upsilon-class command shuttle, several TIE fighters, and a superlaser siege cannon towed by a pair of AT-HHs to break through the base's massive steel doors. The walkers were deployed in a attack strategy formation and the forces mobilized. The battle begins The Federation launched all of their remaining forces, firing phaser emplacements and dispatching thirteen of the F-302s to knock out the superlaser, led by Captain Poe Dameron. The Der'kal Empire walkers and TIE fighters returned fire and the battle began. The Federation suffered heavy losses from the combined ground and air assaults. The Millennium Falcon, piloted by Chewbacca and Rey and the Delta Flyer II, piloted by Tom Paris and Harry Kim, arrived unexpectedly and attacked the TIE fighters, drawing them away from the battlefield and ultimately destroying all of them. Losing hope As the battering ram prepared to open fire, Dameron ordered all fighters to fall back as it would be a suicide run. Pike however, disobeyed and piloted her fighter directly towards the barrel of the cannon. Unwilling to let Pike die, Typhuss engaged a tractor beam on her F-302, saving Pike's life. With the Federation's effort nearly silenced, the Der'kal Empire's cannon opened fire at the base, punching easily through the main doors. Supreme Leader Vur'naa then ordered General Hux to advance and to give no quarter to his enemies or take any prisoners. As snowtroopers began approaching the breach, the Federation realized that all of the messages sent to their allies had been received, but none had responded. Greatly saddened, Kira gave up all hope and said the spark was out. In a last-ditch effort, the Federation began preparing for a final stand. MACO squad's intervention and escape As the Federation contemplated their next move, a MACO squad unexpectedly appeared to the group and resolved to go out to face the Der'kal Empire on their own as a distraction. As the MACO squad emerged from the base, Kylo ordered all of the walkers to open fire on the MACO squad in a futile attempt to destroy them. However, the MACOs miraculously emerged unscathed because they used a shield generator to protect themselves from the weapons fire, and Kylo felt the need to go down to the surface and face the MACO squad himself, despite Hux's advice to the contrary. In a brief confrontation, the MACOs attacked Kylo, but Kylo was able to kill all of the MACOs. Meanwhile, Dameron and Typhuss noticed that the vulptices, creatures which resided in the caves, had gone, leaving through a natural exit. Following a remaining vulptex, Dameron led the surviving Federation forces in search of the exit. With the time bought by the MACO squad's distraction, the Federation found the end of the base's cave system, but saw that a rockslide had blocked the exit to the outside. From the other side of the blockage, Chakotay used a type 2 phaser to destroy the rocks while Rey used her powers to help and cleared a path for the surviving Federation forces to escape to the Falcon, Delta Flyer II and the , living to fight another day, heading back to Voyager and the Intrepid. Aftermath The Battle of Crait was a victory for the Der'kal Empire; the surviving Federation forces were reduced to barely over a dozen personnel aboard two starships. However, the Der'kal Empire failed in its main objective of completely destroying the Federation, as some of its members— including Captain Kira—escaped the battle to continue their struggle. Tom was worried that the Federation would not survive the war, but Typhuss reassured him, saying they had everything they needed to survive and win the war, hope. Category:Battles Category:Battles of Federation-Der'kal War